


Cherry Chapstick.

by Rebel_Captain



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Beverly is bisexual dudes, F/F, Kay is gay as fuck., This is just so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Captain/pseuds/Rebel_Captain
Summary: As Beverly realized that Kay's lips tasted just like cherries, everything felt right.





	Cherry Chapstick.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short, but I hope it's okay!

It was a hot summer afternoon in July, 1993. Beverly Marsh was seventeen years old, had done most of her designs for her portfolio for college. And was, all in all. Pretty content with her life. 

Except for one thing.

"He's just really started to become an ass, Kay." Beverly sighed, looking at her best friend. Her boyfriend, Tom, had been a bit more... possessive, lately. At the start, Beverly had found it a tad endearing, and it had even turned her on a little. But now... now it was starting to remind her of her father, and it made Beverly feel sick. He'd been grabbing her a little more lately, which she goddamned hated.

"Just dump him, Bev," Kay looked up from unlacing her boots. "He's an asshole and you deserve better. Bev, you deserve someone who treats you like a fucking queen."

At the time, Beverly had thought nothing of the way Kay looked at her, the way Kay talked about her.

But a few weeks later, things became clear.

* * *

"He fucking hit you, Bev! Tell me why I shouldn't go down there and rip his fucking balls off!" Kay hissed, running her hands through her hair and staring at Beverly in distress. Beverly looked at her, shaking her head. Her cheek stung from where Tom had hit her hours before.

"No, Kay! I'm not gonna let him hurt you too!" Beverly spoke, tears welling up in her eyes at the thought.

Kay rushed over to her, lightly taking Beverly's face in her hands. "Well, what am I supposed to do? He hurt you, Beverly. I can't fucking function right now because all I can imagine is tearing his dick off or kissing you until everything's alright!"

Beverly froze, as did Kay. "You want to kiss me?" Beverly whispered, suddenly feeling breathless.

Kay laughed, but it sounded a little sad. "Who doesn't want to kiss you, Beverly? You're beautiful. You're funny, you're smart, you're so talented and I feel like I can't breath when I'm around you because I love you so fucking much-"

Beverly cut her off, wrapping her arms around her neck and slamming her lips to Kay's. This... this felt right. For the first time in a long time, Beverly felt right. As Kay's arms wound their way around her waist, everything felt right. As Kay slowly ran her hands up and down Beverly's sides, everything felt right. As Beverly realized that Kay's lips tasted just like cherries, everything felt right.

* * *

 

Less than a few days later, Kay went over to Tom's house.

"What do you want, dyke?" he asked her, and Kay promptly swung her fist back and punched him in the jaw. "What the fuck?!" he practically screamed, eyes wide.

Kay sneered. "Stay away from Beverly, shithead. Or next time I cut off your damn dick and feed it to my dog."

* * *

 

Beverly took one look at Kay's busted hand and sighed heavily. "You didn't-"

"I did." was all Kay said, letting Beverly take her hand and lead her to the bathroom. Beverly shut the door behind her, turning the cold water on and wiping the blood from Kay's knuckles.

"You're ridiculous."

"Am I? Or are you ridiculous for putting up with me?" Kay asked, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Beverly's neck. Beverly shut her eyes, a shaky sigh falling from her lips.

"My aunt's still here." she whispered, shivering as Kay ghosted one hand up her shirt.

"Then lock the door." Kay whispered against her neck, pressing another kiss there. Beverly locked the door, and soon found herself pressed up against it, Kay's lips against hers in a messy, yet passionate fashion that Beverly found she liked. Beverly kissed back a little harder, wrapping her arms around Kay's neck. Kay soon moved her lips away from Beverly's mouth, trailing them down her neck and back up, and then back down.

"I forgot to say..."

"Hm?" Kay asked, pulling back. Her lips were a little swollen, and Beverly's stomach filled with butterflies when she realized she'd done that. 

"I love you too."

Kay grinned and went back to kissing her.

 


End file.
